Nana and Nen
by Igneous321
Summary: This is a Cat!SI and basically a retry of Well, f***. So enjoy and yeah... BTW I might cuss so that's mostly why the rating's T.


Nen is an incredible thing.

You can conjure objects, manipulate people or animals, change the properties of a substance, enhance your healing or strength, and that's only the tip of the iceberg.

Nen is being researched very thoroughly to find the limitations and possibilities.

Nen is, by definition, "a technique that allows the user to use and manipulate their own life energy". Using the definition, we can gather that Nen can be used by those with life energy or aura. Therefore, animals should be able to use Nen.

The problem with this theory is that there is no way to really control how the animals would use this Nen. There is no guarantee when the animal learns to properly use Nen that there won't be any dire consequences or that the animal will live past it's few years of life.

The main users of Nen are Hunters.

These Hunters hunt many things, from rare treasures to unknown lands. Information is another thing that they hunt.

Of course, though since Nen is a powerful thing that can't be put in the wrong hands -no matter how cliche it sounds, it's still true- the research of Nen is kept confidential and highly guarded. This doesn't mean that there aren't any leaks of information because of hefty amounts of jenny.

Because of the leaks, many experiments are being done on all kinds of animals. These experiments are being done in the most worst of place, Meteor City.

The place where no one exists, where you need power and money to survive.

I am born here.

I am experimented on here.

I am one of the many experiments found in this underground lab.

These humans are cruel. They poke needles into us, those that have had their Nen activated. They yell at us, call us names as if we don't understand. The pain as all our aura nodes open is terrifying seeing as they are opened when we are all only a few months old, without any guilt at the idea that this could cripple us in the future.

The first time it works the poor bird died within a few minutes.

The second time, the puppy could barely whimper before he was gone.

It was only during somewhere near the two hundreds did one animal live past a day. My brother was young but he was also strong. It was among my siblings that Nen seemed to be able to safely be used.

He lived a year past his nodes opening. The day he died mine were open. I was six months old.

My activation was quick and easy.

Though that could be because of my special case. Or just freak genetics.

I was prodded and went through many experiments. My time there was terrible.

I only stayed long enough to control myself. The moment when I learned that I could fight back and stop what was happening I did. I burnt that stupid underground hell to a crisp.

There were no questions and I was so glad then that Meteor City was the place where no one exists.

No one did any underground experiments that involved a small cat and Nen.

No one knew who I am, who I was.

I am a small cat that was experimented on and escaped.

I was a teenage girl who really wanted to do something with herself but kept getting sidetracked by anime.

It was strange considering I didn't think past burning down the small piece of hell so, I wandered.

I visited many places using my Nen and the knowledge that I learned from watching HunterXHunter back when I could talk normally.

When my were opened I was also trained. I think that the only reason that me and my brother had lasted long was because we could understand the humans and were able to be trained properly.

When all your nodes are open, you're letting all your aura escape so training was needed if they wanted to keep conducting experiments.

Training was the the same for me as other Hunters learning Nen. I went through Ten, Ren, Zetsu and Hatsu.

I even did the whole water divination thing from the anime.

I'm a conjurer.

I conjure candy that can offer you certain abilities until that candy you're eating is gone.

Chocolate has healing properties but it can only heal non-life threatening conditions. The chocolate will stop you from from dying for as long as the chocolate is in your mouth -that sounds really creepy.

Lollipops will enhance your strength, jumping ability, stamina, and speed.

Bubblegum will form a protective shield until the flavor is gone.

Jolly Ranchers will help keep you awake and act as a full meal.

Nerds make any information you learn memorized.

Starbursts will allow an animal to talk -but it's really for me.

Peppermint candy will allow you to fly.

Skittles will allow you to blend into your surroundings.

Pop rocks will let you explode inanimate objects.

While all of these have useful properties I can also just conjure candy if I'm feeling the need for something sweet.

So far I haven't found Gon or the gang but I'm heading to York New City to see if the auction is coming up soon. If not then I guess I'll try to find Ging and mess with his life for a bit.

I wonder if cats can take the Hunter Exams.


End file.
